Frozen Fairytales
by Time Signature
Summary: This will be a collection of 10 parodies on famous fairytales, using my favorite pairings. Prologue - "The fallen angel and the demon's child, both seeking a sanctuary to hide within, continue to come as close to each other as to almost touch – " Book 3: Dancing Princesses, with Dualrival and Ferriswheel. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

Fairytale Illusions

A/N: This is the English translation of my Japanese translation of Ten-Faced's _Grimm's Tales_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Satoshi Tajiri does.

Prologue: Grimm's Tales

~oOo~

The angelic girl smiles at him, promising happiness, promising a world without pain, when there is no way that that could happen. The angelic girl promises him a world without sadness when there is no realism to that illusion.

He knows the world as it truly is. He knows the world that is filled only with broken dreams, unfulfilled dreams. He knows the world that is filled with hate, malice, greed, fear, sin. _Sin._

And in this world, he knows that an illusion filled with only joy could never exist.

It is not only he that knows; she knows as well. _She knows._ And yet, she promises him,

"I will save you."

And if she is the one to say that, he will believe. He will believe that the forest of fantasies and lies that she tells of does exist. He will believe, for he will sacrifice everything if he can be with her.

She knows that, and still says her fairytales. Knowing that such a world does not exist.

And then he, in turn, knows that she knows, and still believes her fairytales. Knowing that such a world does not exist.

To this day, the fallen angel and the demon's child, both seeking a sanctuary to hide within, continue to come as close to each other as to almost touch –

And then pass each other by.

~oOo~

Author's Note: Hopefully this is quite different from the Ten-Faced's original _Grimm's Tales._ It would be horrifying for me to plagiarize the work of the person who requested the English version!

On a brighter (not really) note, this was probably the darkest (and shortest) fic I've written so far.

This will be a collection of parodies on famous fairytales, using my favorite pairings. The first will be a Soulsilvershipping parody on Little Red Riding Hood.

Thanks for reading!

Time Signature


	2. Little White Riding Hood

Fairytale Illusions

A/N: This is the first fairytale. It is a Soulsilvershipping parody of Little Red Riding Hood.

Book the First: Little White Riding Hood

~oOo~

With a bright smile toward the frowning boy beside her, the brunette opened the book on her lap and began to read in a clear voice.

"Once upon a time…

Little White Riding Hood

"Lyra!"

The mother calls the name of the drowsy girl. Because of her head snapping back up, the white hat balanced on her head falls to the floor. Picking it up, she answers,

"What is it, mom?"

Her mother shouts from the first floor, "The Professor was supposed to come today, but he sent a message saying that he became sick. Could you take this to him?"

Coming down the stairs with light footwork, the girl agrees. Making sure that her precious hat is on her head, she receives the basket that her mother holds out. As she was opening the door, her mother, most likely just remembering, adds on, "The Professor's house is at the other side of the forest, but don't stray from the path. I've recently heard a lot of rumors about a wolf."

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll come back soon, 'kay?"

Saying this, she skips out of the house.

After walking awhile in the forest, the girl sees colorful flowers between the trees. Entranced by them, she drifts away from the lone path in the woods and to the field. Catching sight of the flowers, the girl had thought that her mother would enjoy them; she had decided to pick a few and bring them home.

Stepping out to the field, she notices a small shadow in the distance. When she runs up to it, the boy – for it was a boy – quickly turns to the rapidly approaching girl.

"Are you all right?" she asks worriedly. In reply, the red-haired boy with wolf ears spits out, "Don't talk to me!"

Even though he says that, the kind girl decides to sit down next to him because she finds a tear in one of his eyes.

"I'm going to the Professor's house to deliver this to him," she says, holding up the basket. Frustrated by the lack of reaction (he doesn't even look at her), she stands up to go.

"Bye! See you later!"

That promise that might not even be one would be fulfilled sooner than she thought, for when she reaches the laboratory that also serves as the Professor's home, she finds none other than the boy from before peering into the window.

"It's you!" she cries, since the girl remembered the hair that looked like it was on fire and his wolf ears. She did not have any ulterior motive when she exclaimed that, but he seemed very surprised when he whirled around.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

When she comes closer, he pushes her away, making her fall to the ground.

"Ouch!"

While she is focused on the pain, the boy breaks the window to the laboratory and jumped in like a thief. The girl is shocked, and cannot speak for a few moments.

"You can't do that!"

Maybe he didn't hear her, or maybe he ignored her, but either way he runs away grasping a small red-and-white ball that the Professor was using for his research.

"Wait," she calls after him, for she wanted to know his name, but before she could chase after him, her childhood friend comes out of the laboratory.

"Lyra, are you OK? I saw him push you! I'm going to go get him!"

The boy, who was very protective of his friends, was about to punish the wolf-eared boy who had shoved his friend, but the girl shakes her head.

"No, I'm OK. It's just that I fell down on my own. I'm clumsy, I know."

She covers up for him because she had seen his frightened face and the arm he extends when she fell. She had seen the arm that had not reached her when she fell. And just because of that, to her he seemed to be a good person.

Dusting her knees off, she stands up. Just that moment, the Professor runs out from the laboratory frantically.

"My precious research is missing! It's been stolen!"

Maybe it was the ball he was holding, the girl thought, but she did not say it. Instead, holding out the basket she was supposed to deliver, she asks, "Um, should I go chase the thief? Maybe I've seen the culprit."

The Professor agrees, handing her one of the remaining balls and some items she would surely need.

"Please retrieve it. It's really important."

Forgetting all about her mother telling her to come home quickly, the girl goes out on her journey. It is a journey for her, who had only known a small town, to find the world.

And it was all thanks to the red-haired boy with wolf ears.

The end."

Closing the book, the brunette turns toward the boy, but she finds that the boy, who was blushing to the tips of his ears – this time, they are normal ears – was facing away from her.

Giggling, she comments, "Silver, you're blushing!"

"Sh, shut up!"

Though his words seem harsh, the girl knows that at heart, he is a very good person.

~oOo~

Author's Note: This was the first chapter of Fairytale Illusions. How did you enjoy it? It's very different in mood from the prologue.

Hope you liked it!

Feel free to request any of your favorite fairytales. I can't guarantee which pairing I'll do, though.

Time Signature


	3. Robin Hood

Fairytale Illusions

A/N: This is Robin Hood, starring Ash and Misty. It's my first time writing Pokeshipping, so feel free to point out any OOC moments! This is grey's request.

Book the Second: Robin Hood

~oOo~

"Ok, guys. Today we're going to that Sir Giovanni's place. Rumors are that he's the boss of a criminal syndicate!"

In a way that doesn't suit the situation, the cheerful boy happily informs his cohorts this, who all react in their unique ways. Running a hand through his spiky hair, his best friend laughs, commenting, "Maybe he has some rare Pokemon?"

The sullen one just sighs, but the green-haired boy pans, "Gary, why are we doing this?"

Ash, the leader (no matter how unlike it he is), jumped up and answered for him, "To give the poor people what they need from the rich!"

All of them sighed this time. The brunet spoke up, "Ashy-boy, if that was it, then why aren't we stealing from Sir Aaron or somebody?"

"Because he's a good person!"

Every boy stood up and grabbed his tools. Then they headed out of their "secret base" in the middle of the forest.

As they passed by, they were thanked by the people they were saving. Scratch that, the people that Ash wanted to save…and made the others join in to save. The good person he was, he could not stand seeing the corrupt nobles snatching the rightful property and money of the poor. And then, seeing that he could not do it by himself, he made a band with some of his friends and moved their homes to a small clearing in the woods.

In doing that, Ash sacrificed his title, property, and former connections he had treasured, but even though he still pained when he remembered his friends from before, he thought that he had done the right thing.

The others just decided to go along, apparently.

Their surroundings slowly changed from little cottages to middle-sized homes, where a farmer offered to hide them in his truck. From inside the truck, they watched the homes gradually increase in size to the spatial mansions now around them. The trimmed lawns and trees talked of the good care they received.

The truck slowed for a second, and the four boys jumped out of it and quickly ran to the wall surrounding the home. Then, expanding the ladder they had brought, they slipped into the giant grounds.

_A few hours later_

"Ok, guys! Let's go!" whispered Ash, creeping toward the door.

"So many close calls," complained Drew, who quickly continued, "but none that I can't get out of."

As the edge of the field came into view…

The sheriffs came.

"Hands up!" yelled the first in a familiar voice. From beneath the cap peeked a shade of carrot orange.

Ash looked at the faces of the sheriffs.

May, Leaf, Dawn, and…Misty.

All of his former friends.

"M…Misty…" His voice trembled. Then, hearing that, Misty looked up and finally recognized him as her childhood friend and maybe something more.

"Why!?" she shrieked, still pointing the dagger at him. The other girls just stared, dumbstruck.

Taking advantage of this, Gary, Drew, and Paul ran past them, dragging the stolen items and a frozen Ash behind them.

After they had left, the girls snapped to their senses.

"After them!" they shouted, ignoring the slight pangs in their heart when they imagined the boys imprisoned. Gripping their weapons tightly, they gave chase.

The sheriffs managed to chase them into the forest, but they became separated into two pairs within the depths of the dark woods. Misty and Leaf managed fairly well, using each of their strong points, but the team of May and Dawn, who both were not good at directions, became hopelessly lost.

While the girls were ambling around, trying to find the boys and their way out, the boys in question were worrying (although they would never admit it) over them, because they were taking a lot of time getting there. There was also the fact that there were beasts in the forest…

Gary and Paul refused to go search for the girls, so Ash and Drew went to look for them. Ash found Misty and Leaf, who showed mixed reactions to this.

The girls were grateful for the help, but being helped by a former friend that they must capture and arrest now was not that great for the guiltiness aspect. Misty, especially, kept her head down the entire time that Ash was leading them to his secret base.

Drew, once he saw May and Dawn, had to keep running away as both girls came toward him with tears in their eyes. Eventually everyone ended up at the secret base, where the boys and girls now realized that their relation was sheriff and outlaw, the chasers and the chased.

The girls grouped together on the other side of the room as the boys. The boys did nothing to antagonize the girls, keeping their hands to their sides, but the girls kept their knives toward them. They stayed in that position for a few moments, each thinking about the situation.

Then suddenly, the normally very fierce Misty broke down.

"Why did you have to do this?" she wailed, looking straight at the black-haired boy, who stared back somewhat apologetically.

"Why, why?" she repeated like a broken record. No, she might be actually broken.

The dagger clattered out of her hand and skittered across the wooden floor. It spun around once, twice, much like a spinner on a fortune wheel.

All the others watched in silence as Ash went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, whispering, "I'm sorry."

And then he gently pushed her back toward the exit, gesturing for the other girls to follow him to the edge of the forest.

The chasers and the chased, no longer doing any chasing, stayed silent as they watched the others grew farther away from them.

And so the paths that were meant to cross somehow never crossed, and the rest of the story is known only to that dagger that spun much like a fortune wheel.

~oOo~

Author's note: This was my first Pokeshipping story. Did I do this pairing justice? I hope I did. Thanks for reading!

The next one, a request by Ten-Faced, is Dancing Princesses.


	4. Dancing Princesses

Fairytale Illusions

A/N: Now for a minor pairing. Dancing Princesses, with Dualrivalshipping and Ferriswheelshipping. Although, it may not seem like Dancing Princesses that much. Sorry, Ten-Faced!

Book the Third: Dancing Princesses

~oOo~

One fine morning, Cheren was called over to Bianca's home and was greeted by a pair of muddy shoes. He was quite shocked, of course, and politely asked her father if anything was wrong, but the elder man started fuming once he heard that.

"Why else would I call you?"

Ah, there was something important.

The man seemed as though he would begin stomping all over the place, when his wife came out and gestured for them to quietly come to the living room.

"Make yourself at home," began the kindly woman. "But don't raise your voices, because Bianca's still asleep. And, Cheren, there's something that we'd like you to find out."

Oh, that's why she was missing. The house did feel strangely empty. But to be sleeping at 9 o'clock…that's just like her, smiled Cheren softly.

Putting that aside, what were they worried about?

"For _some reason_, no matter how often I wash these shoes, they end up muddy. Could she be going outside? But the only place there's mud is…

Outside the town."

Cheren knew how dangerous that could be, since they had not received their Pokemon yet. And so, when Bianca's parents asked him to find out what exactly their daughter was doing, he agreed.

_The next day_

"Cheren!" exclaimed Bianca as she whirled around to face him. Okay, sneaking around went out the window. Now for a direct approach.

"Bian-" Cheren started, but was soon cut off by Bianca waving her arms around frantically.

"Um, Cheren, I think I forgot my…my hat! That's right, my hat!" To a bystander, her actions would seem quite suspicious; however, since the boy was used to Bianca's forgetfulness, it was not very odd, luckily for her.

"Could you please get it for me?" she pleaded, which this time struck Cheren as unusual. Although she was careless, she did not ask others to do things for her very often. Gazing straight at her, he asked, "What are you doing, Bianca?"

Blunt, much?

That did have the desired effect, though, as she blushed a scarlet tone and stuttered, "Well, um, I…I play was Pokemon with!"

Cheren rearranged those words inside his mind and then reached the conclusion that…"You're playing with the Pokemon outside!?" he all but shouted.

The timid girl hung her head. "Sorry…"

Seeing this made him cool down a little, and he pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing, "It's okay."

His friend's face lit up like a Solrock, and she squealed happily as she hugged the surprised boy. Hugging was just second nature to her, and it did not have any other meaning. The boy knew that well, probably more than anyone else, because…well, because he had been depressed by that more than once.

Cheren had to put aside that thought for the moment, for he found that Bianca was dragging him along, pulling his hand, to the Route outside Nuvema.

He protested, but no one could go against Bianca once she decided on something, and he ended up also playing with the small Pokemon outside. He almost scolded her, but her beaming smile prevented him from doing that. Instead, he turned his face away and whispered, "There's no way I can get angry at you…

"

Before either of them noticed, the sun was already on its last rays, and they finally got up to go.

Needless to say, not only were Bianca's parents angry at their child's muddy shoes, but Cheren's were, also.

…And that's what happened, Touko," concluded the same girl, but older and with glasses. Cheren had left to study under Lenora, so Bianca had seized the chance to tell (Cheren had warned her not to say it, but she just couldn't resist). Their other childhood friend laughed, then put on a mock-serious expression and lectured, "How dare you keep that away from me. I'm your best friend! And to think that I missed that, just to go shopping with mom!"

At this statement, the green-haired boy standing next to her pouted. "What about me? I'm your friend, right?"

Recovering from the laughing fit that both she and Bianca were experiencing, the Hero of Unova smiled and murmured, "I think…I think you're more than that."

~oOo~

Author's note: And…cut! I strayed more from Dancing Princesses than I thought, and it's also quite short. But I hope I satisfied you, Ten-Faced. As for the last bit…I just couldn't resist! It was a golden opportunity!

Next one's Alice in Wonderland, which was another request from grey. Valetshipping!

Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed!

Time Signature


End file.
